Star Stitched Cloth
by adriaticjellyfishsting
Summary: When a romantic evening goes wrong, Bolin reveals a secret to Asami


**disclaimer: I own nothing, only a computer**

* * *

Asami pulls away from Bolin, sitting up so that she's straddling his hips. She looks down at him with concern, jutting her lower lip out slightly.

"Hey Bo, what's wrong?" she asks, lightly dragging her fingers through his hair.

"Nothing," he mumbles, and reaches up to pull her back down towards him.

Firmly, Asami grips his arms and pushes them away.

"No," she says, "Tell me what's wrong, Bolin. We were having such a good time, and all of a sudden you look like Pabu has been missing for a week."

Bolin gasps.

"Don't joke about that!"

Asami laughs gently.

"I'm sorry," she says, "But you just look really, really concerned. Is something the matter?"

"Not exactly..."

Bolin sighs. He thinks about their date that night, and all the ones before them. They've been innocent, mostly; they'd get dinner, take a walk in the park, end up making out under some secluded tree. Once before, in the attic, they'd fallen into his bed in a tangle of limbs, peeling clothes off, exploring each other's body's with gentle hands. Nothing else had happened though, because Mako and Korra had walked in, much to everyone's embarrassment, and their evening had ended then and there.

Tonight, though, had been different. They'd gone out and had an expensive dinner, dressed up in fine clothes and had been waited on hand and foot. Asami's treat, of course. When they were done with their meal, Asami had driven them back to her place, and had led Bolin, heart thumping, upstairs to her room.

It was the first time he had been inside there; when he and Mako had come to stay, Hiroshi had made sure that he and his brother kept well away from Asami's bedroom. Not that it had stopped Mako and Asami though, Bolin reflects, a little more resentfully than he should.

Asami opened the door to her room, ushering Bolin inside. Like Asami, her room was beautiful. Everything was organized and color coordinated, ornate and clean. Starry silk curtains hung over her bed, and several small candles were lit, casting a flickering light around the room.

"I'll be right back," Asami had said, and slipped into an adjoining room that Bolin could only assume was the bathroom.

He was studying the starry cloth that hung above her bed when she stepped back into the room. Bolin had looked up at her and let out a low hiss of breath. She was smiling at him from the bathroom doorway, standing there in a deep red silk slip.

"Uh, wow! Asami! You look fantastic! That's some pretty dress you've got there!" Bolin sputtered, and Asami laughed.

When she kissed him, it was different than before. Her lips had moved with enthusiasm before, but this time, they had moved with a forceful passion as she pushed him back onto the bed. Crawling on top of him, she began to unbutton his shirt.

"I should never have let them put you in this," she had panted between kisses, her fingers working desperately over his chest.

"Why not?" Bolin had breathed, fumbling to help her.

"Too many buttons," she explained, as she undid the last one, and worked the shirt off of Bolin.

Bolin had lost track of things until his pants came off, and then his underwear. Asami had lost the slip some time ago, and was straddling him completely naked, her dark hair cascading over her breasts. Bolin had sucked in his breath. He had known what to do, he had known how to do it, he had known everything. He had known that Asami knew what she was doing. What he hadn't known was why he was so damn nervous. Frowning to himself, he had glanced up at the silks hanging over his head.

"Bolin?" Asami says, and he snaps out of his thoughts, "Come one Bolin, you can tell me what's wrong."

Bolin takes a deep breath. He's mortified, especially knowing that Asami has been with Mako before. He feels incompetent, insignificant in comparison, as always.

"Don't laugh," he says, and Asami shakes her head, agreeing not to, "But I'm a virgin."

Asami crawls off of Bolin, and snuggles up next to him. She nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck and whispers in his ear.

"I know, Bolin," she says, "And that's perfectly fine."

"What?" he exclaims, "How'd you know?!"

Asami laughs at his scandalized expression.

"The look on your face the first time you saw my boobs, Bo. I mean, I know they're nice, but they're not _that_ nice."

"They're the nicest boobs _I've_ ever seen," Bolin says, looking pointedly down at Asami's bare chest.

"Thanks Bolin," she giggles, and kisses him lightly.

"Sorry about this. And you set up everything so nicely, too," he gestures around the room.

"Don't be sorry, Bo."

"I guess I was just nervous."

He moves to get up, but Asami puts a hand on his arm.

"You don't have to go," she says, pulling him back, "We don't have to do it, if you don't want to."

"But I want to!" Bolin says, "Do it, I mean. Not go. Going is bad. Staying is good."

"Then why are you getting up?" Asami asks, confused.

"Because I ruined the night for you."

She wraps her arms around him tightly and kisses him again.

"No you didn't, Bolin. You've been great. And when you're completely ready to do all this, you'll be great at that too," she assures him, stroking his chest lightly.

Bolin smiles at her.

"Then I guess we should try again," he says, and her face lights up.

"That sounds perfectly reasonable to me," she replies, "And we can take it at whatever pace you want to."

"Great," Bolin says, grinning.

Asami straddles him once again, and begins placing light kisses all the way down his chest and torso. When he feels her lips brush across his pelvis and continue downwards, and her lithe fingers pressing on his inner thighs, he glances up briefly at the starry cloth over his head, considering just how lucky he is to have someone as wonderful as Asami in his life. Then he closes his eyes in bliss.


End file.
